Tangled, Frozen, Brave Dragons
by Queen Valka
Summary: This is the story of how Elsa,Anna,Rupunzel,Merida, and Hiccup meet. The new five friends have just created a trading empire to bring all of there countries closer together. But when Hans kills his brothers and becomes king they must all fight to protect there homes which Hans plans on taking for his own.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first crossover fan fiction nope you like it_

* * *

ffff

Just a normal day on Berk 70 mph winds, -30 degrees, with enough snow to bury all of Europe. Actually it _was_ a bit sunnier than normal. Hiccup didn't mind the cold. Mainly because he had a giant fur coat that his dad forced him to wear. He also tried to make Toothless one. The freezing dragons wings were they only thing not covered with fur. They had to fly abit lower due to the extra hundred pounds of fur. The pair headed to Trader Johan's ship that was frozen to the docks.

" Hey Jonan!" said Hiccup as he landed." Haha Master Hiccup what on Earth are you wearing?" Everyone laughed at his heavy coat and the fact Toothless had a coat too. "Can't take the cold can you." commented Snotlout. Astrid punched Snotlout in the stomach. Hiccup giggled then took off the coat." Dad wanted me to where the coat so I didn't freeze but I'll be fine. I may be small but so are the twins and they aren't wearing an entire bear." Hiccup answered. Astrid went over and took the coat and put it on. Hiccup looked at her confused. " What I'm cold." she punched her boyfriend on the arm. She's has violence issues but she calls it communication.

" Oh I almost forgot I have letter for your father." the self absorbed trader handed Hiccup an envelope. It was blue with a purple ribbon with a snowflake on the end." Who is it from?" asked Hiccup." Arendel." he answered. Hiccup didn't know who or what Arendel was. He took off for his house where his dad was doing his morning wood work.

"Hey Dad. Johan had a letter for you. He said it's form Arendel." Stoick snatched the paper from his sons hands. "Hey!" complained the boy. The chief wasn't listening. When he finished the letter he told Hiccup what it was." Queen Elsa of Arendel is looking to spread her trading empire. She wants the next generation of rulers to come to a meeting/party at Arendel to discuss future trade routs. So I guess your going to Arendel. Oh don't pout we had trade set up with them a while ago but the dragons were destroying everything worth trading. Now would be the perfect time to start trade with them again." Hiccup was still pouting. He had never even heard of Arendel." Um I guess I could go. When are we leaving." Stoick gestured for Toothless to leave them for a minute." _You_ are going there on Johans ship. Me and Toothless are staying here. Again with the pouting. You leave tomorrow and will come back in four weeks."

* * *

Stoick woke his son up early. He left a bag of clothes and papers at the end of Hiccups bed. " Here you go. I got some nice clothes other than your flight suit to wear. I took the liberty of writing some cheat sheets for you." said Stoick excitedly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew when your 18 your suppose to move out of your house but he was acting like he was moving out of the country." You see happy about getting me off the island for a month." Hiccup observed.

They headed down to the docks. Johan told him he could stay below deck and he had a blanket for him. It would take but a week to get there and he would pick him up from Arendel in two weeks." This is stupid muttered Hiccup. Astrid came over and nearly knocked him over kissing him. She pulled back and said bye and not to get himself killed. Toothless groaned and touched Hiccups hand." I'll be back in a month don't worry bud." and with that they headed off for Arendel.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a year after Rupunzel and Eugene met and now they are dating not engaged._

* * *

"Eugene! Are you sure this is safe." Rupunzel complained. Her now reformed boyfriend was teaching her how to swim." Oh relax. Trust me. I'm not going to let to drown. It's only 6 feet deep anyways." Rupunzel loved Eugene but he had away of getting himself into trouble. The last time she went swimming she got stuck in a mine and would've drowned if not for the fact that at the time her hair could glow.

She stepped into the freezing what and shivered."C-Cold." Eugene chucked and cannonballed in. Followed by Maximus and Pascal. They water soaked the princess. Eugene was obviously laughing as loud as possible. She spit water in his face and tackled him. They were wrestling and splashing each other. Then the King and Queen decided to take a dip. Eugene accidentally splashed the king who wasn't amused."Uh sorry." confessed Eugene. Rupunzel and her Mother cracked up laughing.

The king even began chuckling." Oh I almost forgot Rupunzel dear the Trader Johan has a note for you it is from your cousin Elsa." announced the queen. Rupunzel grimaced. The last time they saw her cousin she froze the entire country. She hopped out of the pool." Should I follow or ya I'll just go." Eugene loved Rupunzel and would actually had died for her but he was a thief for most of his life and never spent time alone with her parents." Oh don't be silly dear stay we never get to chat." The queen said. "What do you do for a living?" she asked." Oh I'm a little new to the job market but now I'm working at the Snuggly Duckling. I don't steal anymore if that's what you were thinking. The closed I done to stealing anything was accidentally using my roommates toothbrush." the king and queen looked disgusted." Oh no. It was clean. I don't mean he doesn't brush his teeth. Well I mean he doesn't but I was referring to the fact that it was new." He giggled awkwardly." Now I see why we don't talk much." they both replied.

* * *

"Hey Johan. How are you doing today." asked Rupunzel gleefully. He smiled she was always so nice to him." Oh well thank you for asking. Here is that letter. I didn't read it but Elsa told me it was an invitation to a party/meeting about Arendel new trading empire." She was a bit upset that he told her what it was. She liked receiving letters. She still opened it to find that it was for the heirs to the countries she was inviting. She ran back to the castle." Oh well I still have a day before I head off to Scotland." Said Trader Johan. He had already delivered his letter to Berk and now Corona so soon he could get back to his regular rout

She told her parents about the letter and asked if she could go." Oh sure. You like your cousin Anna don't you. You can take the Corona Royal Cruise ship." The king loved having his own ship. "OH no thanks I'll just take a normal little ship tomorrow. Don't were Eugene I'm not going to drag you along this time." with that Rupunzel skipped up to her room to pack.

* * *

_I decided to point out that Eugene is still in the picture. Someone pointed out that Elsa/Anna/Rupunzel were in the 1800s so not putting Jack for time reasons didn't make since. Sorry about that I didn't know when Frozen and Tangled took place but even so Jack wouldn't be seen until modern times. Also I don't want any shipping wars. None are couples just friends. No Hiccunzel no Mericup they are just friends okay._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing a lot of different stories at the same time and I'm not too good at crossovers all the time but I think this is a pretty good chapter._

* * *

"Uh, Mum. Your holding it backwards." Merida was _trying_ to show her mother, Queen Elinor, how to shoot a bow. Merida was wearing her new shooting dress. It was a bright blue and came down to her knees. She wore brown boot and fingerless leather gloves. She had her wild red hair in a loose braid. Elinor had her long brown hair flowing free and was dress similar to her daughter but her dress was green and much longer. Merida showed her mom the correct way to hold the bow but she kept messing it up.

"Are yee sure. This doesn't look right either." "Yes just, " Merida gestured to the target. "This is the children's shooting range Mum." Elinor took a deep breath and released the arrow. It hit the edge of the target. Merida wasn't too impressed but her mom did pretty well for her first target practice. "I did it!" "You sure did." Merida assured her mom with a fake smile on her face. "Oh hello Morty." Morty bowed. "Princess Merida. Trader Johan is here. I thought you might want to go see him. He has a letter for you." Merida grinned for real this time. "Angus!" He Clydesdale horse trotted over onto the field. She climbed on the giant horses back. "Thank you Morty. And Mum you might want some more practice. Love you."

At the docks Merida saw Johan's boat."Ah, Princess Merida of Dumbroch, how nice to see you." Merida climbed off Angus. "Good morning Johan. Um, Morty said you had a letter for me." "I do indeed." Johan handed her a letter. It was an invitation to a party in Arendell. "If you like I can give you a ride to Arendell. I'm already taking Master Hiccup." "Master Hiccup?" Merida looked up from the letter. "OH yes. You don't know him do you? Master Hiccup!" He called down below deck. "Coming!"

A tall boy climbed up. "Hello." He was wearing a black leather suit. He was very handsome. His auburn hair spiked out in little spurs, he had long limbs, forest green eyes, buck teeth, and he had freckles dusting his face."Uh, hello." She realized she had been staring. "What are you looking at?" Hiccup seemed uncomfortable. "OH I'm sorry. You just look abit odd. What are you wearing?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "Odd? I'm not odd. I'm awesome." He was obviously joking around. "This is Princess Merida" Hiccup bowed quickly." I didn't know you were a princess. I'm sorry."

Merida giggled. "Stand up. You don't have to treat me all special." Hiccup stood up. He was very awkward. He saw that Merida was staring...about to far south." Um, excuse me if you will stop looking at my butt. I have a girl friend." She snapped out of it." What I wasn't staring at your butt. Your disturbed. I like you." She held out her hand. "You're pretty funny. You know that?" Hiccup nodded. "Well aren't you modest." Hiccup grinned and shook her hand. "So your going to the party in Arendell?" "You bet. And I'm going with you and Johan."

* * *

_Alright like I said before there aren't any crossover couples. But Merida does have a small crush on Hiccup. That's going to be a kind of comedy thing. Basically he's super hot but he doesn't know it. And he's extremely loyal to Astrid but Merida doesn't care. She is still strong and independent. She's kind of like Ruffnut. She's super tough and awesome on her own but she has a he crush of Hiccup like Ruffnut does Eret. I'll update sooner nest time. I promise. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

"So Princess are you ready to set sail?" Johan bowed and handed Hiccup Merida's bags. "Take these down below deck will you?" Hiccup struggled keeping a hold of all the luggage. "What happened to master Hiccup?" Once he disappeared below deck Fergus growled."I don't like you being on a ship with a creepy old man and a handsome young one." Merida was daydreaming. "Wait what? Dad! Hiccup's got a girlfriend. Unfortunately." She muttered the last part. Eleanor noticed what was going on. "No trying to seduce the poor lad." Fergus's eyes widened." If he has a girlfriend then he's off limits." He'd be off limits even if he was single!" "Fergus!" "What?" Merida chortled at her fathers anger.

"SON A HALF TROLL FUDGE BUCKET!" Johan winced. Eleanor stepped back in shock. A loud crashing noise practically rocked the ship. Hiccup climbed back out with a bucket on his head and ash all over his shirt. "I'm not so worried now." Fergus commented. Hiccup dusted off his shirt and removed the bucket while coughing. "I'm sorry. Um, Johan some of the ashes on that shelf might have spilled." Johan's eyes widened. "Those were my grandmothers ashes." "WHAT?!" Johan cracked up laughing. "I'm kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. It was just some burnt wood. But that bucket was out fireplace so you might want to put it back." Hiccup's narrowed. "HA HA HA! It's so funny I forgot to laugh!" He tossed Johan the bucket.

"This is queen Eleanor and King Fergus of Dumbroch." Hiccup choked up. He never met royalty before and Merida told him to treat her like he would anyone one else."Uh uh. Merida. I bow right?" Merida looked at her parents. "Yes." Hiccup bowed and stood back up. "I'm very sorry for the loud screaming and... the destroying of the shelf thing. Um, yeah. So you're the leaders of Dumbroch huh?" Eleanor felt sorry for the boy. Where as Fergus was quickly warming up to him."Yes we are. I'm Fergus the bear king!" Hiccup smiled. "And I'm Queen Eleanor." She pushed her boastful husband back. Fergus examined Hiccup who shifted his weight awkwardly. "OH look. We're both missing legs. Isn't that something." Hiccup was speechless. He glanced over to the said. "Yes. "Fergus couldn't take a hint. "How did you lose it?" Both Eleanor and Merida glared at the king."Fergus! Not everyone wants to talk about there missing limbs like you do. Besides they are about to leave." Fergus pouted."Hmm. Johan do you think you could leave tomorrow and still get there on time?"

Hiccup's eyes widened to there extent. "No no no. We have to leave now." Hiccup pleaded for Johan to agree with him. "I suppose we could." Fergus laughed."Great! Hiccup you are invited to stay in the castle for tonight. You can room with the triplets. You can even have dinner with us. Then you can leave tomorrow for this party." Hiccup groaned."Yay." He squeaked. Merida stared at Hiccup dreamingly."You know I can show you how to shoot a bow and arrow." Hiccup was very uncomfortable. He was trapped."Uh, okay." Eleanor smacked her husband. "If you are alright with this of course?" Hiccup nodded. "Then I see know harm. You know, you might be a good influence on the boys actually." Hiccup raised an eyebrow but stopped and nodded again carful not to get himself put on death row for being rude.

* * *

_Still no Mericup. The next chapter will have Hiccup staying in the Dumbroch castle and Rupunzel being shipped off._


	5. Chapter 5

Rupunzel rubbed behind Maximus's ear."Good boy. Are you gonna be good when I'm gone?" She squished the horses face against hers. Maximus neighed sadly. Rupunzel grinned and walked over to her parents. "Bye mom. Bye dad." Her parents threw their arms around their daughter. "You be safe." Her father whispered in her ear. "I will." She kissed him on the cheek and moved on to Eugene. He had his arms to his sides. He was obviously just as worried if not more than her parents. She was the first person he loved. Rupunzel sensed his stress and pulled him down for a kiss. Pascal scurried onto Rapunzel's shoulder. "No Pascal. You have to stay here." She tucked the lizard into her boyfriends satchel. "I'll see you soon." Eugene grinned as waved good bye as the ship sailed to Arendel.

* * *

_I know I said that this chapter would have Hiccup staying in Dumbroch. I really sorry. That will be the next chapter. all of my ideas are to rambley and boring so I'm still editing some of the ideas for that chapter. I'll update sooner next time. If I don't get that chapter done soon I'll put in Elsa and Anna's chapter that I already have planned out. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Merida showed Hiccup to the boys room where he would be staying." Make yourself at home. Dinner will be in a few minutes." Merida walked down the hall glancing back at him, she sighed dreamily."Um, hello." The triplets looked up from their book. "OH what are you reading?" Hiccup looked at the. None of them spoke. "Okay then." He rolled his shoulders and whistled."Soo, I'm Hiccup." The three boys were only about 6, but they should be able to talk enough to introduce themselves. Unless they were mute. Harris cocked his head. His eyes found the fire sword strapped to Hiccup's pant leg. "Whoa." He gasped."What's that?" Hubert added. Apparently they can talk. Hiccup chuckled and grabbed the sword." It's a dragon blade. It's a sword." He released the blade. The triplets' eyes narrowed. It didn't look much like a sword. "That can be lit on fire." Hiccup bragged as flame crept up the sword. The younger boys stared in awe.

Merida reentered the room."Dinners ready. Oh, you might want to put that up. The boys aren't aloud around fire." Merida pointed to the blade. She probably would have been threatened by any one else. The young red headed boys darted down the hall aside their sister. Hiccup strolled behind them. He ran his fingers over intricate and gorgeous stone designs along the wall as he went. He breathed a laugh of wonder. Merida showed him to his seat. Hiccup sat straight up, trying not be weird or embarrass himself. They all looked at Hiccup for a conversation starter. His eyes widened as he thought of a topic. "You know, I have know idea why you guys were saying the triplets are troublemakers. They have nothing on the twins." He giggled nervously. "I showed them my fire sword and they didn't catch anything on fire." Eleanor's head snapped up. "You what?!" She never yelled. Hiccup scooted his chair back. "See?" Hiccup showed them the fire sword handle. "No harm done." He set it next to his plate. The queens eye started to twitch slightly."Um, please no weapons on the table." She pointed to the sword. Hiccup grinned nervously and put it away. Fergus dug into his chicken wings. Hiccup grimaced at the sight."He's worse than Toothless." He muttered under his breath.

Merida looked up from her cakes."Toothless?" "Oh um, uh. H-he's my..." He twirled his hands trying think of something. "Bird." Merida glanced to the side and back. "Bird?" "Yes. Bird." Hiccup nodded awkwardly. Merida looked back at her food. Eleanor pointed to Hiccup's plate. "Are you going to eat anything dear?" Hiccup shrugged. "This isn't really the food I'm used to." He looked down at his empty plate. "Try the haggis. It's very good." Hiccup forced a grin. This was so weird. He had nothing to say."Um, thank you." He put a piece of haggis on his plate. He ate the whole thing. Actually quite fast. "Told you it was good. Didn't I Fergus?" The king looked at his wife."What?" "Hiccup at all his haggis. See boys?It isn't that bad." Eleanor told the triplets. The all gagged."Whats so gross about it?" Hiccup chuckled. Merida coughed and grimaced. "Haggis is boiled sheep stomach. I'm impressed you could eat all of it." Hiccup's eyes widened."Ha, um. I think I'm going to go outside and die." He scooted his chair back but Merida pushed it back where it was. " Well apparently you liked it. I guess." She raised her eyebrows and took another bite of bread. For the rest of the meal Hiccup just sat in silence. He at a sheep's stomach. At least it wasn't Yaknog.

* * *

_This chapter was a little comedy thing. Hiccup is so awkward. I can't see him being very comfortable in this situation. The next chapter will be Elsa and Anna. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa yawned and rolled out of bed. "What time is it?" Elsa wiped the drool off of her cheek and ran her finger though her think tangled platinum blond hair. She peeked out her window. It was sun rise." Oh sh- I'm up!" Someone knocked on the door. Elsa grinned. "Come in." Anna pushed the door open and entered."Tomorrows the big party." Anna squealed. Elsa pushed her hair back and stood tall. "Slash meeting." Anna giggled and hugged her sister. Both were still in their night gowns. Except Anna had her hair in a pony tail." Just don't get engaged again." Elsa scolded. Anna winced." I've been with Kristoff over a year now. It doesn't really matter does it?" Anna shrugged. Elsa raised an eyebrow."Fine. Whoa! What's up with your hair?" Anna pointed to Elsa's bed head."Uh no. Out out out! I have to get ready. Um, and you might want to also." Elsa pointed to Anna's night dress.

"Okay, see you for breakfast." Anna skipped back to her room. Elsa chuckled and looked for a dress. She found a dark purple dress. It had poofy shoulders and was super long."Why do I even have this?" Elsa laughed. She gently touched the dress. Ice spread from her finger tips. The frost knitted it's way into the fabric. Cutting the shoulder's off and making them into a thin layer of ice and fabric hood. The dress was a much lighter blue and now came down to her ankle and there was no trail. Elsa smiled at the new dress. she changed into it. She reached for her cape but decided she wanted to look casual. She built a few pins of ice and pulled her hair back into a loose bun."Ready." Elsa looked in the mirror and pushed her bangs behind her ears.

* * *

"Ahh! Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Anna slammed her bedroom door and stared at her boyfriend. Kristoff was leaning on the bed post. "I just wanted to say hello to my fiancé." Anna bit her lip. "I love you but my gosh Kristoff. You scared me half to death. Not sneaking into my room. I told you that palace pass was only for the kitchen." The tall blond nodded."Oh and no talking about the whole "engaged" thing with Elsa. At least not at the party." Anna grabbed Kristoff's fore arm and shoved him out the door. "I need to get ready." "I love you." Kristoff leaned down and gently kissed Anna on the lips. The princess pulled back." See you soon." She slowly closed the door behind her. She sighed dreamily.

* * *

_This chapter just got a little into what life is like for them now. Next chapter will be the actual party(and I've read some reviews and yeah Toothless does show up soon, not really much of a spoiler. Toothless is to big a part of Hiccup to be left out). Thank you for reading and please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup buried his head into his pillow. Both him and Johan were miserable. At least Johan's bed was above deck. Hiccup and Merida had a bunk bed bellow deck. And Merida snored. A lot. "Will you shut up!" Hiccup groaned. Merida kicked the top bunk. "I wasn't talking stupid." Hiccup leaned his head over the side of the bunk and glared at her. "I'm not stupid." "Yes yee are!" Merida tried to slap him but he sat back up quickly. "Bla bla bla bla." Hiccup mouthed mocking Merida. "Ahh!" Merida yelped. Hiccup grabbed his knife from under his pillow and jumped down. "What's wrong?!" He looked around. Merida was backed against the wall with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and staring. "What is it?" Hiccup asked. She pointed to the other side of the room. A pair of huge grass green eyes were staring at the two teens.

Merida felt her for her bow and arrow. Hiccup slowly approached the pair of eyes. Merida readied her bow and pulled back. "Out of the way!" She commanded. Hiccup looked back. She released the bow before he could move. The creature tackled Hiccup to the ground. The arrow imbedded itself into a keg of mead. The liquid began to seep out but nobody noticed. The creature slobbered all over the Viking."Toothless?!" Hiccup shoved the night fury off of him. "Toothless what are you doing here?" The dragon wiggled his tail and pushed a box out of the way. There was a hole in the side of the ship. "How did we not see that?" Hiccup's eyes widened. He looked back at Merida. She was breathing heavy about to scream. Hiccup panicked and jumped on her. He covered her mouth."Don't freak out okay. Toothless is my friend." He had to sit on her to keep her in place. But she was much stronger than she looked. She glanced over at the night fury. The dragons eyes were slit but he fidgeted playfully. Merida calmed down. Hiccup removed his hand. Merida gasped for air."T-the dragon is your friend? Are you a witch or something? That would be kind of hot." Hiccup's eyes widened. He scrambled away from her. "I'm not a witch, though technically that would be a warlock." Merida raised an eyebrow."That doesn't matter. Toothless is my dragon. I'm a dragon trainer. He must have followed me here swimming. See that hole over there? He could use it to get on the ship to sleep." Merida glared at him. "You brought a dragon? You really are stupid." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I didn't want him to follow me." He hissed. "Oh gods. We can't let Johan know. We arrive at the party tomorrow. I'll just have Toothless hide in the forest for a while or something." Hiccup tried to explain to Merida. "We won't do any harm."

Merida smirked. "Is the dragon a secret?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes."Yes. So please don't tell anyone about him." Merida bit her lip." I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. As long as you sleep in my bunk with me. For the rest of the night." Merida smiled snugly. Hiccup on the other hand turned bright red. "It's never going to happen!" He hissed. Merida pouted. "A kiss?" Hiccup shook his head." I get to touch your hair?" Hiccup looked at Toothless and back. "Come again?" "I just want to touch your hair. It's so fluffy." Merida squealed. Hiccup's eye began to twitch." Fine. "Merida forced him to sit next to her. She started to fluff out his already spikey auburn hair. Hiccup pouted. Toothless cracked up laughing. The Viking swatted Merida's hands away. "That's enough." Merida growled. "Can you do me a favor and stop trying to flirt with me. I have a girlfriend! Remember. And she's a lot nicer than you!" He climbed back on his bunk. Merida rolled her eyes."Doubt it! Ugh!" Toothless jumped on Merida."Okay. I'm okay with the lizard being on the boat, but not my lap." Hiccup laughed hysterically. "Had it coming." He pat his bed and Toothless jumped up with Hiccup.

* * *

_I know I said this would be the party but that will be the next chapter. I really needed to add Toothless before the party. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Anna!" The princess wanted to go down to the docks to meet Rupunzel in person. It seemed like ages since they'd seen eachother. The two cousins hugged. "It's been way to long." Anna giggled. The captain of the boat that Rupunzel came on tapped Corona's princess on the shoulder." Um, ma'am. I just wanted to tell you that we will be docked on the other side of the Fjord if you need any of us. A few of the castles employees came along. "Thank you Captain." He smiled softy and climbed back on the boat.

"So. What have you been up to?" Anna asked excitedly. While The two princesses chatted away, Kristoff helped to carry Rapunzel's luggage to her room. "So here we are." Anna gestured to the door. "Little help here?" Kristoff couldn't quite reach the door. "Oh I'm sorry." Anna opened the door and let the two in. Kristoff dumped the bags on the bed. "Wow." Rupunzel gasped. This was so much nicer than the room she stayed in last time." You guys really fixed the castle up." Rupunzel laughed. Anna shrugged and smiled. Kristoff pecked Anna on the lips. "Gotta go. See you tonight." Anna waved her fingers as he left.

Once the door closed Anna's head snapped back around." So what do you want to do first?" She was so excited to see her cousin again. Rupunzel smiled and opened one other bags. "You could help me with my dress." Rupunzel pulled out some cloth and thread. "Oh wow. You're going to sew your dress?" Rupunzel nodded. "I started on the boat but I thought it would be fun. Don't tell me you never learned to sew." Rupunzel cocked her head. The red heads eyes widened." Not really. I tried but I'm not very good at it." Anna held her hands together embarrassed." I can show you. I always make my own clothes." "You do? Don't you have a tailor to do that for you?" Rupunzel dumped the cloth into Anna's hands." Yeah but he's the tailor for the whole castle. He gets payed no matter what and I really don't want to over work him. And I like making my own dresses. It's really fun. Now purple or pink?" Rupunzel held up the two different fabrics.

* * *

" Princess Merida? Master Hiccup? Good morning. The guide is here to show you to your rooms at the palace." Johan called below deck." Hello?" Johan glanced up at the guide and forced a smile. "I'll just...go get them." He rushed down stairs. They were still in bed." It's time to get up." Merida groaned and rolled out of bed." I heard you. Just five more minutes?" Johan rolled his eyes and looked up at Hiccup. Instead a large dragon sat on beside the boy." Toothless?!" The trader shouted. Dragons weren't aloud on his boat. Hiccup's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt up right." Johan no! It's okay." He shook his hands. The trader just muttered confused."He followed us."

The night fury jumped down and glared at Johan." Nobody can know about him. Just please hide him on the ship. Please. He won't do any damage." Johan gasped." Oh dear. He spilled all of my mead. This is expensive mead." He hissed at the dragon who snarled furiously. How dare he accuse him of breaking anything! "Wait, and you know?" Johan pointed at Merida. Hiccup lowed the mans arm."We made a deal. She's not going to tall anyone." Merida squealed. "I touched his hair." Johan squinted one eye at her. Hiccup chuckled nervously."I honestly don't know. Just please, please, please." Hiccup begged."Fine. But no breaking anything or he's gone." Hiccup sighed in relief." But you have to go. The guide has a sword and I don't want him to use it on me."

Johan dragged the two teens up the steps. Here they are. They were both still in there pajamas. Johan hurried back down stairs. He winced when he saw the mead and grabbed the bags. Then ran back up on deck." Now bye bye." Johan growled and shoved them forward. Merida's hair went everywhere and Hiccup was wearing an undershirt still." He doesn't really like us." Merida pointed to both of them, scrunched nose, and took Hiccup had. Which he reclaimed immediately awarding him with a punch on the gut. The guide coughed and bowed. "My name is Harold. I'll be showing you to where you will be staying. Shall we." He asked. Hiccup turned red. Everyone was so fancy and he had insane bed head that was pretty much permanent for the day due to Toothless drool and a very loose undershirt that on him was more a T-shirt. He looked like an idiot."Uh, okay then." Harold stood up and rolled his eyes. He needed a raise.

* * *

Elsa stood at the front of the room. The party was almost as nice as her coronation. Except with less people. Elsa sighed proudly. "Elsa!" Anna called happily. The queen smiled and searched for her sister. She covered her mouth with her hands. Anna and Rupunzel were showing off their dresses. Rupunzel had a soft pick dress. It was very simple but had a sparkly leggings and sleeves. He short brown hair was pulled back with a ribbon made of the same material as the sleeves. Anna wore yellow and orange dress. It was made of silk and looked a lot like Elsa's first ice dress, except with out the cape. She had her hair let down with a small braid on the side." Oh my gosh. You look great." Elsa clapped her hands together.

"Ow!" The three women looked around. They spotted the source of the noise by the punch. A skinny boy and curly haired girl were arguing. The boy was wearing a long sleeve green shirt, a leather belt with a symbol drawn on it, and bracers on his arm. He also had a dagger strapped to his one boot. The girl had her wild red hair in a pony tail, a long green dress, riding boot, and a fingerless glove on one hand."Huh. Who are they?" Elsa whispered to the guard next to her." I believe that the boy is that Viking prince and the girl the Scottish princess. But that's only what I've been told." Elsa nodded." Why don't you go talk to those two. I'm sure they could use a nice conversation." Rupunzel and Anna stared at them. Their yelling was going to distract people." Sure." The princess skipped over to them. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair worried.

"Um, hi. I'm Rupunzel." The brunette tapped the boys shoulder. He gulped."Hello. I'm Hiccup. I'm sorry I was yelling. I'll be quiet." Rupunzel chuckled." No I just wanted to introduce myself. If everything goes well with the trade thing then we'll be working together. Oh I'm sorry." Rupunzel looked at Merida and held out her hand. The girl took it."My names Merida. Who's the girl who keeps tripping?" Merida pointed over Rapunzel's shoulder. Anna had tripped over her dress." Oh my gosh." Rupunzel helped Anna up. "This is Princess Anna. She's the queens younger sister." Anna laughed."Yeah that's me. Nice to meet..you. What is that?" Anna looked at the door. A loud screeching noise rung through the room.

"Oh come on." Hiccup groaned. Toothless burst through the door behind a short man with black hair and a cross bow. Everyone cleared the area screaming. They all crowed up against the wall because the dragon was circling around the man by the door. Hiccup rushed over to the night fury. "It's okay bud." The man held Hiccup's helmet and many other stolen items in his satchel. He must have robbed Johan's ship. "It's okay! He's not going to hurt anyone!" Hiccup tried to assure the crowd. But before he knew it he was surround by ice. Elsa had made a think bubble of ice around them. The whole room was scattered beside Elsa to protect them." Hiccup gulped. No problem. He lived on Berk. Ice was normal for him. Elsa wiped her brow. At least they weren't a problem anymore. But how was she going to fix this?

Another loud screech filled the room. The ice burst everywhere. Hiccup was sitting on Toothlesses back with his fire sword at the ready. The dragon flew across the room and pinned Elsa to the ground. Hiccup retracted the blade and held the sword to the queens throat. "I'm sorry. But I need to explain." Hiccup told her. Elsa pressed her hand to the dragons chest trying to freeze him. But nothing happened. "He's a dragon Elsa. His internal body heat protects him from the cold. Ice can't hurt him." Toothless backed away but kept growling. Hiccup slid off of Toothless and held out a hand for Elsa to take. But she instead rubbed her neck which now a had a burn mark from the burning metal. She growled and shot an ice blast at Hiccup but the flame sword melted it right away. Gasps echoed through the hall. Anna rushed to help her sister up." Toothless is a good dragon. He got mad because that thief stole my stuff." Hiccup tried to explain. Hiccup pat Toothless on the head. His eyes dilated as he purred. "See? Nice. He was just mad." Elsa stared at Hiccup then down at her hand. Her ice didn't work. It always worked. Why didn't it work on the dragon? She glanced back up at him and stood up.

" I just wanted to throw a decent party and do something responsible as queen. Then you come in and humiliate me. How on earth did you even do that?" Hiccup smirked." Ice doesn't really work on fire breathing dragons. That's kind of a given. And apologize for your party. I'll just leave. But I don't see the reason if I can keep Toothless under control."

* * *

_Little battle there. Remember this is not a ship story. No HiccElsa. No Mericup. No shipping wars. Any shipping stuff is for comedy. But I have no doubt that Hiccup and Toothless would beat Elsa. Ice vs Fire. Yeah fire is way more dangerous. Or at least it can melt the ice. The next chapter will be Hiccup trying to befriend Elsa and trying to calm everyone down. You can only imagine how terrified everyone is after seeing all of that. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa stormed out of the room leaving Hiccup and all the guests with no instructions or anything. Hiccup chased after her."Elsa! Come back!" He chased her into the library. She mumbled angrily to herself. Hiccup entered to see ice creeping into the books and walls."Whoa." He gasped." Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Elsa hissed at him. Hiccup stepped back in surprise.

"Well I already told you my name is Hiccup. I really didn't mean any harm." Elsa ran her fingers though her hair nervously." Toothless is nice. Why won't you listen to me?" Hiccup yelled to get her attention. "This is the exact opposite of what I need right now!" Elsa began talking to herself and pacing back and forth. Even more ice covered the room. Hiccup noticed that it got stronger the more upset that she got." Elsa. It's okay. I know how you feel. I've spent my entire life doing stuff wrong. Being a little untraditional. But it always ends up fine. And it will for you too. Just try to calm down." The queen stopped pacing and sighed. She glanced up at Hiccup.

"You promise that the dragon is harmless?" Hiccup nodded. Elsa stood straight up and calmed down. Though she continued to vibrate with worry. Hiccup smiled at her reassuringly. Hiccup followed her out into the hall. "So you're from Berk huh?" Elsa asked. The boy nodded again." You'd love Berk. It's already Frozen over." Hiccup explained. Elsa breathed a laugh and reentered the ball room. Everyone stared at her for answers." You may go back to what you are doing. The dragon-" "Toothless." "Toothless will be joining us." She didn't seem to enthusiastic about it but she did keep to what you was saying.

The night fury smiled and licked Elsa's hair." Gross!" Elsa yelped and pushed the reptile away. He cocked his head in curiosity."It's okay buddy." Hiccup rubbed the base of the night furies neck. The dragon purred and snarled at Elsa. Her eyes widened as she looked at Anna to see if the princess had seen it too. Elsa snorted annoyed." Um, Elsa. A guard asked me to give this to you." Anna handed her sister an envelope. Elsa narrowed her eyes and opened it. She gasped when she was done reading it."What's wrong?" Anna touched Elsa's arm in concern but her sister pulled away. "It's Hans."

* * *

_I know this chapter is short but I wanted to point out that it's almost impossible that Elsa's anxiety is completely gone. It's a lot and I mean a lot better. But anxiety takes a longtime to ever come. Thank you for reading and please review._


End file.
